


Collide

by StardustDragon



Series: Love Like That [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Ryan's Daughter (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan needs a last minute sitter when Beth gets sick, and Michael has the day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> "Collide" by Howie Day

Michael and Ryan have been steadily dating for nearly three months now, and they both clearly care for each other a lot. Things had moved sort of fast once they both sat down and had a serious talk about what they’re looking for.

Turns out, they were looking for each other.

Michael has only gotten to see Nicole one other time, but the last time had been an ice cream date between the three of them. She was still wearing the bracelet he got her from the fair.

Today is Michael’s day off and he’s relaxing on the couch after sleeping in. His phone rings around eleven, and it’s Ryan.

“Hey babe, what’s up? Thought you were working today.”

“I am, but Beth just called me and she’s got some sort of flu according to her primary, and I have no one to watch Nicole.”

Michael sits up and heads to his bedroom to get dressed. “Well, I’m off today, so I’d be happy to watch her.”

\---

When Michael arrives at Ryan’s apartment on the other side of town, Ryan answers the door half-dressed in his work scrubs with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Michael resists the urge to laugh at his normally put-together lover as he gestures him inside and disappears to finish getting ready for work.

Nicole is sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich for lunch, which she drops when she sees Michael.

She calls out his name and runs to give him a hug.

“Hey, Nicole, how’s school?”

She tells him all about her teacher and her classmates until Ryan emerges.

“Sorry I couldn’t greet you properly,” Ryan apologizes with a minty-fresh kiss.

“Don’t worry about it. I liked the view.”

Ryan flushes red and Michael laughs.

“I have to get going, but this is a key to the apartment just in case. She has a peanut allergy which you know, but there’s nothing with peanuts in the house so we should be okay.”

Michael hooks the key to his keyring. “Anything she can’t do?”

“She has two pages of homework left, but after that she can do anything kid-friendly. Her games have a pink sticker so you know they’re okay.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“Oh! And here’s my pager number just in case.”

Michael smiles and puts the slip of paper in his pocket.  
  
“I’ll call you when I’m on my way home.”

They kiss goodbye and then Michael and Nicole are alone.

“Alright, when you finish your lunch we’ll work on your homework, and then we can goof off.”

\---

Nicole is one of the most well-behaved children Michael has ever met. She works diligently on her homework and then decides she wants to play Banjo-Kazooie.

Michael feels very connected to this child that isn’t even his.

\---

By 930 when Ryan calls, Nicole is asleep on the couch and Michael isn’t far off. They’d been in the middle of Love Actually, though Michael had sped through the nude scenes.

Ryan walks in to see the two of them snuggled together on the couch, sleeping in front of a Netflix credit screen.

He gently wakes Michael up so he can pry Nicole’s grip and take her to bed.

“Seemed as good a time to take a nap as any,” Michael jokes.

Ryan tucks his daughter in and returns to Michael, who is stretching above his head, letting his shirt rise up.

“Have you eaten?”

“No, I wasn’t hungry.”

Ryan suggests they get takeout, so they order Chinese and eat in the living room watching reruns of Friends on Netflix.

“How was she today?”

“Angelic. She’s amazing, Ryan. I’m so glad you trust me with her.”

“She really likes you, Michael.”

“I really like her, too.”

\---

When they finish eating, Michael and Ryan scoot closer to each other on the couch. It’s nearing midnight, but neither of them work until the following afternoon. They rewatch more Friends in between couch makeouts.

Around two am, Michael suggests he head back home.

“Why don’t you just stay the night? You shouldn’t drive tired.”

“You just want an excuse to get in my pants,” Michael laughs.

“No,” Ryan replies, leaning in so close Michael can feel his breath on his lips. “I want to get you out of them.”

\---

Ryan has a ridiculously large bed, and Michael flops down on it with a smile. Ryan climbs over him and kisses his neck, grinding their crotches together.

They enjoy each other for a while until Michael suddenly goes lax under Ryan. His breathing is even.

Ryan smiles fondly and gets him under the blanket, his arousal dying down.

\---

The next morning finds Michael and Ryan waking up slowly, limbs tangled together. The sun filters through the blinds and they kiss lazily until Nicole comes bursting into the room and jumps on the bed.

“Daddy, it’s pancake day!”

“I know baby, why don’t you play your game until breakfast?”

She runs off to do as she’s told, and Ryan turns to Michael.

“Sunday is always pancake day. You don’t have to stay, but...”

“And miss a chance to see you being domestic? Oh, I hope there’s an apron.”

\---

There actually is an apron, Michael realizes when he emerges from the bedroom post-shower. He’s dressed in a pair of borrowed sweatpants and one of Ryan’s t-shirts. He got his hair as dry as he could, but it’s still slightly damp.

Ryan turns around to greet him, and he flubs his words at the sight of Michael in his clothes. Ryan himself is wearing an apron that says “Kiss The Cook”.

Michael does.

The sound of Nicole’s game filters through the apartment over the sound of sizzling pancake batter. “Cute apron.”

Ryan hums in agreement. “I’ll have to wear it more often.”

“Maybe just the apron.”

For all their flirting, they haven’t actually had sex yet, but neither seem to mind. The relationship is emotionally stimulating in the mean time.

“What can I do?”

“Set the table?” Ryan points out where the plates are and Michael sets three places.

\---

After breakfast, Michael washes the dishes at his own insistence. When he’s done, he tries to give Ryan his extra key back, but Ryan isn’t having it.

“Keep it. I’ve been meaning to give you a key for a while now anyway.”

Michael makes a mental note to give Ryan his own next time he’s over at his apartment.

He heads home around eleven, still wearing Ryan’s clothes. He said he’d return them, but they’re so comfortable and they smell like Ryan’s cologne. Instead, he uses them as pajamas when he gets home from work around three am after a 12 hour shift.

He just manages to change and get into bed before he sleeps for the next nine hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really re-read this one as much as normal, let me know if anything seems funny. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
